Glass-ceramics are polycystalline material prepared by the controlled crystallization of glass. Post-crystallization heat treatment and subsequent acid leaching of certain types of these glass-ceramics can produce porous materials which can be used as matrices for the purification and/or immobilization of biomolecules. Our goal in this proposal is to investigate the suitability of novel porous glass-ceramic matrices for purification and immobilization of proteins. The proposed research will focus initially on the CaO-TiO2-P205 system, and will subsequently be expanded to other glass-ceramic systems. The feasibility of forming thin- films of these porous glass-ceramics, which are important for biosensor applications, will also be investigated. The performance of these materials as matrices for protein purification will be assessed using the enzyme glutathione reductase (GSSGR). This project has three specific aims. (1) The first aim is to prepare and characterize a series of porous glass-ceramics in the calcium phosphate system. The effect of variations in composition, and post-crystallization processing on surface structure and chemistry will be investigated. To test the efficiency and compatibility of the newly developed porous glass- ceramics for purifying the enzymes from biological samples, we plan to use the enzyme glutathione reductase (GSSGR). (2) In addition to the calcium phosphate system, we also propose to investigate other glass ceramic systems. Initial candidates include silicate and silico-phosphate glass-ceramics in which wollastonite and apattite crystal phases have been shown to nucleate near the surface of the glass. (3) The third aim of the project is to investigate the feasibility of forming thin-films of porous glass-ceramics, which could potentially have important applications in the field of biosensors.